


Caffeine Fix

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has more than one vice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/prompt_a_day/profile)[**prompt_a_day**](http://community.livejournal.com/prompt_a_day/): _S/He likes his coffee with..._

  
Everyone knew that Daniel liked his coffee. Sure, no one actually saw the signs of his addiction, but it was common knowledge nonetheless.

Some suspected that there were other addictions as well. Many were offered as possibilities; alcohol, chocolate, cookies. As with the coffee, there were no outward signs. But Daniel had that look in his eye. He had the look of a junkie needing a fix.

What no one suspected was that Daniel _did_ have a second vice, but that it was no chemical addiction. What Daniel wanted, what Daniel craved, was another body pressed against his.

Daniel liked his coffee with a side order of Jack.


End file.
